Plants produce many small molecules, such as metabolites, with specific and potent biological activity. These molecules are commonly economically important, either because they are valuable commercial products or because they have regulatory functions as plant hormones or intracellular messengers. Therefore, methods have been developed to identify plant metabolites of interest, as well as the genes associated with their production, which combine activation tagging mutagenesis (ATM) and high throughput screening (HTS) (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,547,520 and 6,989,236). Other methods have been developed to generate and screen plant cell mutants that produce metabolites of interest using a visible marker protein (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,737,327). However, these methods require screening large numbers of mutants and/or rely on the subjective nature of visual screening. Accordingly, there is a need for new methods for the discovery and/or production of compounds, such as plant metabolites that may be used as pharmaceuticals, agrochemicals, herbicides and/or nutraceuticals.